


Audiophile

by QuillMind



Series: December Ficarama 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cell Phones, Christmas, Eavesdropping, F/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Sex sounds, Sexual Content, Smut, Sound recording, headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: You're so sick of hearing Christmas songs everywhere, but you can't escape them.  Bokuto offers you his headphones for you to listen to something else, but his selection is not something that can be found on iTunes...





	Audiophile

**Author's Note:**

> Considering the headphones, naturally I thought of Tsukishima first and foremost, but Bokuto seemed more suited to doing what he does in this story with them. Tsukki still gets his appearance, though. ٩( ᐛ )و
> 
>  
> 
> ***Involves recording audio/voice without permission***

“I am so sick of Christmas songs!”  

You and Bokuto had taken refuge in a Coco’s after a long day of Christmas shopping.  The small booth that you sat in was cushioned by several bags filled with gifts that would need to be wrapped and tagged later tonight.  A bit of food and rest for your aching feet was the reason for coming into this family restaurant, but the inescapable playlist of cheery Christmas carols was wearing down your endurance in a different way.  

“It’s not so bad, is it?” Bokuto shrugged while eating the last of his Angus steak dinner.  “They mix it up enough with remixes and covers.”  

You set your fork down and shook your head.  “That only goes so far.  And when you hear it all in every store in the city and at work, too?  I’m at the point now where whenever I hear ‘Jingle Bell Rock,’ I have the overwhelming urge to punch someone.”  

Bokuto kept looking at you while he chewed.  He knew that despite your current mood, you did like Christmas and its traditions.  It was you, after all, that had brought up the subject of what to get for your friends and family on the first day of December, when he would have been perfectly content to worry about getting something just for you.  But you’d insisted it would be fun, and so he relented.  

Of course, this meant you had to work longer hours at your job and do lots of planning for who received what.  A great deal of tension got shoveled onto you in the ensuing weeks and peaked today as you finally finished getting everything for those on your list.  You were relieved, and with your belly now filled you were no longer as cranky, but the lingering effects of Christmas stress had yet to completely leave you, particularly with that music going on in the background--

Bokuto slowed his chewing as an idea occurred to him.  

He quickly finished his food and ordered a chocolate parfait while you were in the washroom, making for a pleasant surprise when you returned.  It earned Bokuto a smile, making it easily worth it.  

“Why don’t you listen to something else while you eat?” he suggested, gesturing to the headphones he had hanging around his neck.  “These are pretty good for noise-canceling, too.”  

You blinked and licked a stray bit of whipped cream from your thumb.  “Sure, okay.”  

Bokuto made a gesture, and you leaned forward on the table to let him place the headphones on your ears.  They were quite larger than the earbuds you were used to, but admittedly cushy and comfortable, and even without anything playing they shut out a great deal of outside noise and music.  

“What are you going to play?” you asked while Bokuto scrolled through his phone.  

A toothy grin shot back at you.  “My favourite track.”  Then he tapped the screen.  

You took another spoonful of ice cream and chocolate, waiting for whatever song he’d chosen to start.  Bokuto sat forward, resting on his elbows and picking up his own spoon.  

A sudden mix of rustling entered your ears, fingers fumbling and fabric rubbing against the mic like what you would hear at the start of an amateur Youtube video.  Your questioning frown got you no answers from Bokuto.  

Then there was breathing.  Fast, uneven, and sourced from two people.  A high-pitched cry.  

Your eyes went round and you snapped your gaze up to meet Bokuto’s.  

 _“Come on, off, off...”_   

The rough whip of cloth being flung away.  Open-mouthed kisses, skin against skin.  

“Kou, what the hell--”  

_“Please, Kou, I need it, I need you.”_

_“Someone’s sure impatient, huh?”_

Every muscle in your body tensed like steel cables.  Your blood froze, your breathing hitched, and your spoon clattered onto the table.  Bokuto continued eating more ice cream.  

Reedy panting, a muffled ‘thump,’ and frustrated groans interrupted by noisy sucking sounds.  

 _“They’re already so hard and pointy.  It’s real cute.”_   

The response was a pathetic whine, neediness oozing from its voice.  

 _Your_ voice.  

And Bokuto’s voice, playfully talking to you as he undid his belt and jeans.  

 _“How do you want it?”_ he said in the recording.   _“Tell me, or I won’t know.”_  

 _“Fr--from behind._ ”  

 _“You got it.”_  

Through the dragged-out moan you made as Bokuto pushed his cock into you in the audio, you forced yourself to glare at him here in the restaurant.  You lifted the headphones from your ears just enough to let you talk to him, feeling sharply self-conscious about removing them completely, as if by doing so, someone else in the restaurant might hear your salacious activities.  

“You rec--” you caught yourself and lowered your voice to a furious whisper.  “You recorded us having sex!?”  

Bokuto looked pleased, like the cat that got the cream--or maybe, more fittingly, the owl that got the mouse?  

“It’s pretty good quality, right?  I never tried recording on my phone before, but I was surprised how easy it was!”  

A squeal-- _your_ squeal--cut you off from making a retort.  

 _“You feel so fucking good,”_ Bokuto ground out.   _“How ‘bout you?  How’s my cock making you feel?”_

_“Mmmnnf, it’s good, it’s good, I love it so much!  Don’t stop, please--!”_

You were torn between tearing the headphones off and pushing them closer against your ears.  The two of you sat across from each other in your booth, fully dressed, not touching or saying a single word.  Yet the suggestive sounds of each other’s voices moaning and grunting, bodies coming together, and tongues entwining in messy kisses were all so vivid that you felt as though you were in Bokuto’s room right now.  

_“It’s soon--Kou, I’m gonna come soon!”_

_“Me too--!”_

Bokuto knew what part you were at in the recording, not just because he’d listened to it several times but also because of your reaction.  You were trying so hard to not fidget, but t was clear the audio was triumphing over reason, feeding your body with erotic suggestions.  Your fingers twitched from hearing the sheets being clawed at, your lips were parted and kept getting bitten or licked, and your chest heaved as this vicarious experience steadily headed towards a crescendo.  

To anyone else in the restaurant, the two of you would have appeared to be a couple simply having a lovers’ spat fought with the classic silent treatment, when the truth was so far from quiet.

The thought that your panties must be getting soaked at this moment filled Bokuto with a ribald glee that could hardly be contained.  

You made a truncated gasp that descended into shudders.  Looking away, you pulled the headphones down to your shoulders and cleared your throat.  

Bokuto grinned.  

“You’re a jerk,” you muttered, though your words had no steel to them.  

“You’re not thinking about Christmas music anymore, right?”  After a moment, Bokuto leaned forward on the table to stare into your flushed face, waiting for you to relent and look at him before speaking.  

“Wanna get out of here?”

With a sulky expression, you nodded and took Bokuto’s hand to stand up from your seat.  You didn’t say much else for the whole trip back, but once you were in Bokuto’s apartment, you became _considerably_ more vocal.  

Afterwards, as you lay sprawled on the bed covered in a sheen of sweat, Bokuto stroked your hair to get your attention.  

“Sooo, do you think we can do videos next?”

_“No!”_

**BONUS TRACK**

_Bokuto: Heyheyhey glasses! (｡･ө･｡)_

Tsukishima made a face as he saw the text notification on his phone.   _What is it_ , he typed in.

_Bokuto: Don’t be so cold!  ლ(｡-﹏-｡ ლ) Just wanted to say thx for that headphone recommendation!_

_Oh.  Well, you’re welcome._  

_Bokuto: Ya man, I can here my gf cumming so loud and clear it’s like she’s here w me even when she’s not!  (꒪ཀ꒪) And she was real into it when I had her listen to a recording of us I mean she got so turned on we did it like 3x! U should hear how much she gets into it she can be a real screamer_

_Bokuto: oh shit_

_Bokuto: fuk she read this_

_Bokuto: no_

**CALLER BLOCKED**


End file.
